Video streaming has become one of the most important and popular uses of a mobile device. It is currently estimated that video streaming may account for over 55% of the total mobile traffic, and is forecast to increase to potentially 75% in the future. However, quality of experience (QoE) at mobile endpoint devices for video streaming may be far from satisfactory, especially under challenging network conditions such as unstable wireless connectivity and mobility.